1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to board games and more particularly to board games that embody a theme suggested by other media or events.
2. Background Art
Board games, particularly those based on various themes suggested by real life events or occurrences, or by other games, have long been popular. For example, prior art patents assigned to the assignee of the present invention disclose board games embodying the themes of: a beauty contest, U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,686; ;l investment, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,379; invention, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,792; golf, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,249; magic acts, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,251; fast food franchises, U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,499; and the legendary creature "BIG FOOT", U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,246. The rescue of a princess by a daring knight has provided the basis for much entertainment. Recently the StarCom "DRAGON'S LAIR" video game wherein a knight enters a castle to rescue a princess and must overcome various obstacles and perils in the attempt has become a popular arcade game. There are currently board games based on the Bally/Midway "PAC-MAN", Nintendo "DONKEY KONG", and Sega "FROGGER" video games. However, there remains a need for additional partable board games that provide entertaining, challenging and competitive play of a game employing a theme suggested by a popular video game. Moreover, there is a need for a board game which can mechanically simulate the sudden interposition of obstacles and perils in the path of a player moving toward a goal as occurs in the "DRAGON'S LAIR" video game.